Following the advance of human footsteps, as the life quality of human is progressing, healthy concern becomes an imminent crucial social issue to be addressed. Because the diameter of each micro-bubble is extremely small, it is quite handy and convenient for users to use micro-bubbles in the field of vegetable cleaning, showering, wastewater treatment and even disinfection. As the application is widely spread in, such as, farming, agriculture, forest as well as in medication, it is an urgent need to have a simple and handy micro-bubble generator.
The current commercially available micro-bubble generator normally has an air intake channel to introduce air into the generator and then mix with water so as to generator bubbles. Having this air intake channel evidently leaves a hole in the outer casing, which is not streamlined with the outer appearance of the generator.